clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wikipedia
zurück zu Profile Allgemeine Beschreibung thumb | 300px Art der Anwendung Es ist eine Online-Enzyklopädie auf Basis von frei nutzbaren Inhalten und Software, die von einem Freiwilligen-Netzwerk organisiert und inhaltlich gepflegt wird. Stichworte/Inhalte werden intern und nach Außen miteinander verknüpft. Frei von kommerzieller Werbung. Gründung Die Deutsche Wikipedia wurde am 16. März 2001 gegründet und basiert auf der englischen Version, die im Januar 2001 ans Netz ging (Gründung u.a. durch den Philosophen Larry Sanger und den Unternehmer Jimmy Wales, Vorgängerprojekt war das 2000 initiierte Nupedia-Projekt). Zur Unterstützung der Wikipedia-Aktivitäten wurde im Juni 2003 die Wikimedia Foundation gegründet, deren deutscher Ableger 2004 folgte. Art der Organisation/Unternehmen Die Wikimedia Foundation Inc./Stiftung in San Francisco ist als gemeinnützige Betreiberin rechtlich Verantwortliche für alle Seiten der vielsprachigen Online-Enzyklopädie. Im deutschsprachigen Raum kooperiert sie mit dem Verein „Wikimedia Deutschland“, der eigene Vertreter in den Dachvorstand entsendet. Die Inhalte der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia werden vom Anwendernetzwerk selbst und Wikimedia Deutschland gepflegt und organisiert. Die Organisation, auch die deutsche Sektion, finanziert sich über Spenden. Dimensionierung aktueller Stand (19.01.2010)Wikipedia,http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spezial:Statistik, letzter Zugriff am: 19.01.09 *23.755 aktive Benutzer (Bearbeitung in den letzen 30t) *1.012.390 Artikel in der deutschsprchigen wikipedia - 40.000 Artikel mehr als im Okt. 2010 *Zweitgrößte wikipedia nach der englisch-sprachigen Stand (16.10.2009) *22.890 aktive Benutzer (Bearbeitung in den letzen 30t) *7.870 Sichter, 336 Administratoren *322 HH-Wikipedianer *967.754 dt. Artikel zu etwa 300.000 Artikeln im Lexikon von Brockhaus Brockhaus, http://www.brockhaus.de/brockhaus/enzyklopaedie/30baende/index.php, letzter Zugriff am: 16.10.09 Adresse und Link * http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hauptseite * Wikimedia Foundation Inc./P.O. Box 78350/ San Francisco, CA 94107-8350, USA * Wikimedia Deutschland - Gesellschaft zur Förderung Freien Wissens e.V. Sebastian Moleski (1.Vorsitzende), Eisenacher Straße 2, 10777 Berlin Lage/(Kontext-)Verortung Wikipedia wird von einigen Autoren als die Vorzeige-Anwendung des web2.0 genannt. Einzelne Argumente von O'Reilly passen: web als Plattform, kollektive Intelligenz, Bauteile gleich/Besonderheit der Daten, offene Softwarearchitektur. Das Wiki-Prinzip und die Software haben sich in verschiedenen Kontexten verbreitet, u.a. durch wikia (Gemeinschaftswebseiten betrieben mit Hilfe der MediaWiki-Software) etabliert. Der Verein Wikimedia engagiert sich um freies Wissen und Software, u.a. durch Konferenzen. Ein bedeutendes Kooperationsprojekt ist OpenStreetMap. "Die Entstehung von Blogs und Wikipedia geht genau auf diesen Blog zurück, erst handeln (zu schreiben) und später nachzudenken (zu filtern). Zwar fördert diese Herangehensweise Stückwerk, überaschenderweise erlaubt sie uns aber zugleich, Werken größere Aufmerksamkeit zu zu widmen, die wesentlich komplexer und umfangreicher sind als jemals zuvor." Kevin Kelly Kelly, Kevin: 2010, FAZ, 7.01.2019, S.30 *25.800.000 Einträge bei google.de (08.11.09) *web-search-interests, germany 2009: 9.Platz wikipedia, Platz 8 für Hamburger Suchen Google Insight,http://www.google.com/insights/search/#geo=DE&date=1%2F2009%2012m&cmpt=q, letzter Zugriff am: 08.11.09 *Platz 6 (wikipedia.org) bei Top Sites in Germany Alexa Internet, Inc.,http://www.alexa.com/topsites/countries/DE, letzter Zugriff am: 08.11.09 *Verortung bei webtrendmap: vorhanden, Platz 5 für das englische oder gesamte Wikipedia *2008 gab es 270.000 Euro Spenden Wikimedia Deutschland,http://wikimedia.de/fileadmin/wiki/images/Downloads/Taetigkeitsbericht_2008.pdf, letzter Zugriff am: 08.11.09 *verbundene Links google.com, imdb.com Alexa Internet, Inc.,http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/http%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWikipedia%3AHauptseite, letzter Zugriff am: 08.11.09 Geschichte/Entwicklungspfade (Meilensteine) 2000 Nupedia als Vorläufer (in der USA) 2001 Wechsel zu freier Software (GNU) 2001 dt. Wikipedia seit März 2001 2003 Gründung der wikipedia-foundation/ dt. Verein seit 2004 2005 Relevanzkriterien für das Einstellen von Artikeln von erarbeitet 2009 Möglichkeit die eigene Zusammenstellung von wikipedia-Artikeln als book-on-demand zu bestellen, Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike-Lizenz (CC-BY-SA) *Schwesterprojekte unter Nutzung der gleichen Wiki-Software: Meta-Wiki (Koordination der wikipedia, seit Nov. 2001), Commons (freie Mediendatenbank, seit 2004), Wiktionary (Wörterbuch, seit 2002), Wikibooks (Lehrbücher, seit 2003), Wikiquote (Zitate, seit 2004), Wikiversity (Lernplattform, seit 2006), Wikisource (urheberrechtsfrei oder unter einer freien Lizenz stehende Quellen, seit 2003), Wikinews (Nachrichten, seit 2004) *Erst in den letzten 2-3 Jahren von breiterer Masse und Wissenschaft zur aktiven Mitarbeit entdeckt. Mittlerweile gibt es wikipedias in 76 Sprachen, natürlich mit unterschiedlich großen Artikelbeiträgen. *In den letzten 2 Jahren besagen Studien, dass ein Rückgang Rückgang von Editoretätigkeiten zu sehen ist, u.a. werden Umgangstöne und der Widerstand innerhalb Wikiedia gegenüber neue Inhalten und Autoren als Gründe genannt (Wikipedia: in Wikipedia: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia, Zugriff: 25.1.09 *externe Weiterverbreitung der Software und z.T auch des Prinzips: "Wikis are applied in a variety social and organizational environments" (http://www.scribd.com/doc/9646718/Wikis-as-Social-Networks-Evolution-and-Dynamics, P:3; Externe Projekte die Wiki-Software nutzen z.B: OSM, CS " Interdisziplinäre Stimmen über wikipedia: Benutzeroberfläche Das großflächige Feld auf weißem Hintergrund zeigt Inhalte der Ebene der "Porjektseite", dem vordergründigen Inhaltsfeld . Weitere Ebenen wie Diskussion, der Quelltext zur Bearbeitung und Versionen samt Autoren bilden den prozess und die am Inhalt beteiligten ab. Diese Ebene sind über "Laschen" anwählbar. Links findet sich stetige Logo und Navigation (Überschriften: Navigation, Mitmachen, wechselnd dann Drucken/Exportieren, Werkzeuge, in anderen Sprachen), welche in allen wikipedias nicht zu bearbeitende Oberflächenteile sind. Die Seiten sind sehr übersichtlich, einzelne Abbildungen und das Logo stechen heraus. Der Aufbau ist in allen Sprachen grundsätzlich gleich, wobei inhaltlich und von der Anordnung die großflächige Mitte je nach wikipedia unterschiedlich gefüllt wird. Das Autorenportal, die einzelnen Nutzerprofil-Seiten und das Meta-Wiki sind ebenso nach der WikiMedia-Software bzw. Optik gestaltet. So ist die Beschreibung tatsächlich exemplarisch für all die Seiten, die von den wikipedi-Benutzern genutzt werden. Software/Technik/Hardware Freier Quellquode (MysQR, 1.5 PostgreSQL, Skriptsprache PHP), MediaWiki-Software, Einsatz von Bots für automatisiert Aufgaben, z.B. Tippfehlerkorrekturen oder Archivierungen in den Artikeln vorzunehmen (registriert als Benutzer). Stand 2008: 258 Server in Florida, 41 in Amsterdam und 23 in Seoul für wikipedia.org im Einsatz Akteursanalyse thumb|300px Die deutschsprchige wikipedia basiert auf Autoren und Co. Sie organisieren sich und schreiben bzw. editieren Artikel. Die deutschsprachige Wikipedia ist dabei über die software, die Server, die Idee der Enzyklopädie und freiem Wissen mit der Wikimedia Foundation verbunden. Die Wikimedia Foundation Inc. mit dem höchsten Gremium des board of trusties bilden den rechtlichen, hauptamtlichen und finanziellen Rahmen für das Freiwilligen-Netzwerk mit dem Anspruch auf größtmöglicher Unabhängigkeit der Autoren. Deren Vorstand wird auch druch wikipedianer weltweit gewählt - sie ist ein internationaler und zentraler Akteur. Bewusst eingegrenzt auf den deutschsprchigen Bereich ist die 'Wikimedia Deutschland' der wikipedia-Förderverein, ähnliche Organisationen gibt es in der Schweiz und Österreich , hat aber offiziell kein Einfluss auf die Inhalte der Enzyklopädie. Der Förderverein organisiert Konferenzen, berichtet über die Enzyklopädie und den Verein, ist öffentlicher Ansprechpartner und sammelt Spenden (z.B. zum Ankauf von Speicherkapazität für die Enzyklopädie). Wikipedia zielt auf keine besonderen Gruppen. Die wikipedia-Klicker unterscheiden sich gleichwohl in inhaltproduzierende Prosumenten und Konsumenten. Mit Letzteren sind Nutzer gemeint, die lediglich Lexikonartikel lesen. Im Verhältnis überwiegen sicher die Konsumenten. Die wikipedia zählt etwa 23.700 aktive Benutzer oder Acounts, registriert sind ein Vielfaches. Unter Aktiven gibt es verschiedene Ebenen von Verantwortung und Mitarbeit an der Enzyklopädie. Ältere Studien beschreiben den typischen wikipedia-Nutzer als akademisch-gebildet, weiß und männlich. Das Anwachsen von thematisch vielfältigen Artikeln der Enzyklopädie könnte als Veränderung gewertet werden. In der Abbildung "Akteurssammlung wikipdia" sind bestimmte Typen und deren Aufgaben oder Interessen nach Recherchen skizziert. Eine Vielfalt an Nutzern ist allein in der regelmäßig zuammentreffenden Hamburger Gruppe zu finden. Die Nutzerprofile sind es ebenso. Auf den einzelnen Profilseiten der Benutzer werden oftmals persönliche oder fachliche Interessen oder interne Auszeichnungen erkenntlich. Das gezielte, systematische arbeiten an einzelnen Themen und entstehende Expertenkreise sind zu beobachten. Bei manchen NutzerInnen wird über den Profilnamen der richtige sog. Klarnamen kenntlich.thumb|300px|exemplarische Profilseiten von Nutzern Der offizieller Aufbau von Benutzer nach Funktionen/Aktivität hat einst mit den Gruppen unangemeldete Benutzer, angemeldete Benutzer und Administratoren begonnen. Heute wird der Benutzerstatuts vor den Administratoren stärker differenziert: bestätigte Benutzer, stimmberechtigte Benutzer, Sichter Wikipedia, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Benutzer, letzter Zugriff am: 12.01.10. Mit dem Status aös bestätigt Benutzer und aktiver Mitarbeiter erlangen die Nutzer die Wahlberechtigung innerhalb der wikipedia. An besonders wichtiger Position über den Administratoren stehen Bürokraten, Schiedsrichter, CheckUser und Verantwortliche für Oversigth/Suppress. Die Rechte der Statusgruppen unterscheiden sich in den unterschiedlichen wikipedias. Die Funktion des Stewards umfasst alle Nutzerrechte Wikimedia,http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Stewards, letzter Zugriff am: 12.01.10. Sie ist übergeordnet angelegt, soll lokal nur im Notfall eingreifen, wird international gewählt und vom Bord of Trusties der wikimedia foundation eingesetzt (Bsp. DerHexer, deutschsprachig). Es gibt thematische oder regionalisierte Gruppen der sog. Wikipedianer im Netz und auch Stammtische im Offline. Die Wikimedia Foundation Inc. betreibt mit ihren Autoren und Co auch sog. Schwesterprojekte. In Teilen wird auch tehmatisch kooperiert so mit OpenStreetMap. Einige wikipedia-Nutzer haben ein wissenschaftliches Interesse an der wikpedia selber. Neben eine Metawiki-Forschunsgruppen gibt es auch weitere Forschungs Projekte ( kleine Auswahl von Projekten hier) oder deutschsprachige Literatur zum Thema ( Alpar, Blaschke 2009; Stegbauer, 2009: Wikipedia). Die Forschung ist zum Teil ausserhalb des wikipedia-Netzwerk anzusiedeln. Die Presse/berichtenden Medien stehen ebenso eher am Rand. Wenig klar sind die Einflussnahmen von politischen oder wirtschaftlichen Organisationen auf den Inhalt oder die Organisation von wikipedia. Es gibt sie und wird teilweise als PR oder Öffentlichkeitsarbeit beschrieben, so hat der BUND in Umweltthemen einige Fälle konkret dokumentiert BUND, http://vorort.bund.net/suedlicher-oberrhein/wikipedia-manipulation-greenwash.html, letzter Zugriff am: 17.01.10. Der sog. wikiScanner hat und soll derartige Einflüsse bspw. über IP-Nummern aufdecken Wikipedia, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiScanner , letzter Zugriff am: 17.01.10. Bei der Deutung der Nazi-Geschichte ist durch Insidern gezieltes Mitwirken von Rechtsradikalen bekannt. Regeln/Planwerke *Relevanzkriterien existieren, Kontrolle de AutorInnen gegenseitige, Bewertungsmöglichkeit für Artikel *Grundsätze und Richtlinien entstehen gemeinschaftlich durch Gewohnheit und Konsens und entwickelte sich durch Meinungsbilder und Diskussionen weiter *Enzyklopädie, Sachlichkeit bei den Artikeln (Quelleenangabe, Neutraler Standpunkt), Artikelinhalte müssen frei lizenziert sein, Jeder Teilnehmer ist gleichzeitig Autor und Redakteur. *Umgang im Netzwerk/Wikiquette: Niemals Veröffentlichungen von Klarnamen/Hinweise zur Identität eines Wikipedia-Benutzers ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, Keine persönlichen Angriffe in Diskussionen usw., Konflikte nicht öffentlich Austragen (dazu Direktkommunikation), Sei nett zu Anfängern Wikpedia,http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Grundprinzipien, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Richtlinien, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Sei_mutig, letzter Zugriff am: 08.11.09 soziale Praxen/Nutzung Visualising Power Struggle in Wikipedia: http://abeautifulwww.com/2007/05/20/visualizing-the-power-struggle-in-wikipedia/ Öffentlichkeiten Option auf inhaltliche Mitgestaltung, freie Meinungsäußerung unter einem Synonym Zeitlich frei einteilbar, Geschehnisse dokumentiert, Wikipedianer als Netzwerk, Teils unterschiedliche Leute kommen zusammen. Keine politischen Reden, versuch sachlich zu argumentieren für einen Enzyklopädie-Beitrag, private Austausch ebenso. Meinung wird gebildet durch Austausch untereinander. Ideal des freien Wissens (Möglichkeit der demokratischen Teilhabe an der Organisation, Regelung von wikipedia und gleichberechtigte Mitgestaltung der Artikel im Rahmen individueller Möglichkeiten und kollektiver Regeln. Diskussion, Veränderungen, Aussagen sind transparent einsehbar.Seiten können durch Text und Bild massiv verändert werden.) Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten *suchen *Fotos, Filme, Texte, Karten hochladen *lesen *Daten austauschen *chatten *diskutieren *Vandalismus etc.melden *spielen *Foren einsehen (heißt "Portale") *Foren mitarbeiten *Profil erstellen *Benutzeroberfläche verändern *Mitwirkung an der Softwareentwicklung *Regeln mitbestimmen *Gruppen gründen *Karten, Skizzen, Tabellen erstellen Online a): einfache Wikipedia-NutzerInnen können Informationen gezielt abrufen oder können in den Artikelangeboten bspw. über die Startseite herumschweifen Online b): Autoren (Prosumenten) bzw. aktiv Beteiligte können Vandalieren, Vandalismus melden und Artikel erstellen, bearbeiten, diskutieren sowie Profil-/Benutzerseiten aufbauen, allg Diskussionen führen, die Startseite gestalten, Informationen sammeln, Wählen, Meinungsbild abgeben Offline b): Autoren sammeln Informationen (Bibliotheken) oder nehmen Fotos, treffen bei lokale Stammtischen zusammen, Konferenzen Auswertung der Essenzkategorien Grundsätzliche Erläuterungen zur Herleitung der Kategorien bei profil blanco. Netzwerkcharakter Öffentlichkeiten Grounding Einzelnachweise zurück zu Profile